


Been A Long Day

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: A very very sad Newt, Angst, Crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt finally gives into his feelings of sadness over the death of Alby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/gifts).



> Okay so this is very much set in the movie setting based on the chain of event's but it spans across all of the media types. 
> 
> Based off the song: Been A Long Day by Rosi Golan
> 
> Enjoy :D

Newt looked from the mixture of burnt buildings towards the mixture of people out working. He felt his chest starting to rise and fall quickly as the overwhelming emotion of fear caught up to him. So much had happened in the last day and a half. Alby was dead, and Thomas had gone and stung himself. He was going through the changing just like Alby had and now the entire group was at odds. 

They were split a mixture of everyone trying to decide if they liked Thomas or not. They were all trying to rally up behind a leader and two had emerged victoriously. Newt and Gally. Everyone was picking sides, and the tension was growing.

Suddenly the urge to run hit Newt like a train and he took off. He bolts as quickly as his limp would let him. He finds himself running straight for the wall. People are looking, and people are talking, but they aren’t even bothering to chase after him. He runs as quickly as he can over to the names and presses close to the wall. Tears slip and slide down his face as he let out a wail of pain.

If anyone wasn’t looking at him, they are now. They are all looking and watching as Newt breaks down. His tears are hot as they fall down his cheeks and litter the ground. He presses closer trying with all his might to be closer to Alby’s name, but he can only go so far. 

“It’s all wrong. All of it’s so bloody wrong. It was just us. Just us, for so long Alby and then everything changed. It all changed when that blood greenie showed up and then that bloody chick,” Newt spat. His hands ball into fist and he slams them hard into the wall feeling the vibrations run up his arms as he cried.

“I need you here!” Newt yelled suddenly. The words ripped out of his throat without warning as he hit the wall another time. He couldn’t stop himself as he slid down the wall taking hard deep breaths, trying to regain his composure, but it wasn’t coming back. He wasn’t going to be the same, ever again. Not without Alby.

“Newt!” Minho called as he jogged up to the other boy. Newt didn’t even move, or offer him a glance as he yanked him to a standing position. He was still crying, only quietly. The tears just fell as he tried not to look at Minho.

“Go away you bloody git! I’m fine. I don’t need your help or anyone’s!” He yelled harshly. A large group of the gladers gathering around the two of them.

“Okay, that’s fine Newt but Thomas is awake. He’s asking for you,” Minho said. The words his Newt like a ton of bricks. If he was awake that meant that Gally was about to put his plan into action. Every bit of control that Newt had was slipping away.

“Fine, let’s go,” Newt said after a moment. A wave of calm washing over him as he felt reality sink in. There was no point in crying. There was no point in trying anymore. He just had to accept it that for the rest of his life he would go through the world without Alby. He would never see him again, and he would never be given the chance to think about it. He had to push on, for him at least.


End file.
